


Family (December 20)

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Series: Kireii-Yume's Christmas Advent Calendar! [20]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Team as Family, Young Fareeha "Pharah" Amari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8932183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: Ana and Fareeha enjoy dinner with their ersatz family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, Ao3 was being difficult for me for a bit.
> 
> Just for clarification that's likely unnecessary, Jack and Reinhardt are uncles in name only, not biologically or through marriage.

“Mama, mama, when will we open the presents?” Fareeha asked, pulling at Ana’s shirt.

“Patience, Fareeha,” Ana told her six-year-old daughter. “We must wait for Jack and Reinhardt. I’m sure they will bring you presents too, no?” Fareeha grinned and hugged Ana’s legs.

“When will you open my present, Mama?” 

“As soon as everyone opens the presents.” Anna ruffled Fareeha’s hair, smiling at her little daughter fondly. “You’ve been waiting a year for this, you can wait another few minutes.” Fareeha gave an exaggerated sigh that gave way to a smile as she saw the corners of her mother’s eyes crinkle as she grinned. Just then, the doorbell rang, and Fareeha ran toward it as quickly as possible, yanking it open as Ana walked slowly behind. 

“Uncle Jack!” she squealed, jumping up and latching onto his waist. 

“Whoa, whoa,” Jack laughed. Ana simply stood there, smirking at Jack. With anyone else, she would have ran over and pulled Fareeha away, but she figured that Jack dealt with children rarely enough where he could deal with one a few times a year. Such was the price of mooching a Christmas Eve dinner off Ana, but the boys seemed to enjoy doing it anyway. Fareeha began to climb up Jack, to get on his shoulders, and Jack stood awkwardly, wondering exactly what he should do or say. “Whoa, she’s getting strong!” was the phrase he settled on, and it seemed to appease Ana; she laughed. 

“She is,” Ana told him, grinning as she watched her daughter finally come to rest on Jack’s shoulders. “It’s a good time for practice when you come to our house. And you seem to come over for dinner often enough that Fareeha gets plenty of practice.” She glanced over Jack with a raised eyebrow and yet another of her ever-present smirks, and Jack shrugged a bit, making Fareeha laugh as she was lifted up just a touch. 

“Easier than cooking by myself. And it keeps Fareeha from climbing on top of you so I’d say you should thank me.” 

“Oh, Fareeha knows she can’t climb me. I’m getting to be an old woman and she never fails to point it out.” 

“Yeah, mama is really old,” Fareeha chimed in. “Almost as old as Reinhardt! But no one is as old as Reinhardt.” Jack started a booming laugh that shook Fareeha again. She giggled again, and squealed in delight as Jack picked up his pace and ran into the living room. “Go Uncle Jack, go!” 

“Okay, Fareeha, let Uncle Jack sit down,” Ana commanded, and Fareeha launched herself off Jack’s shoulders and landed on the couch. Jack had a split second of panic, but the completely relaxed look on Ana’s face made him much less anxious. “She does this all the time, kids do this all the time. She knows her limits and if I told her not to, she’d obey me.” And Fareeha seemed to back this up, grinning up at the two adults from her spot on the couch. At least, until the doorbell rang again, at which point she leapt up and sprinted to the door. 

“I’ll get it, I’ll get it!” she insisted to the adults that weren’t making any sort of move to get to the door, knowing that Fareeha would make it there first. “Uncle Reinhardt!” Fareeha hugged his leg as well, and instead of letting her climb up, Reinhardt simply kept walking, laughing loudly. 

“Hello, Ana!” he boomed. “Hello, Jack!” Jack waved at Reinhardt, and Ana moved over to give him a hug. “Ana, you are beautiful as ever.”

“And you are as quick with idle flattery as ever,” Ana countered, prompting Reinhardt to laugh again. 

“And little Fareeha! I brought present for you!” Fareeha released herself from his leg and grinned endearingly. He handed her down a small, beautifully wrapped package, but the beautiful wrapping barely lasted a second once Fareeha got a hold on the present. She tore the wrapping paper within the minute, and it revealed an adorable stuffed teddy bear. Fareeha hugged it tight, holding onto it so much that the bear had to have suffered asphyxiation. And when Jack produced a present, she was similarly delighted to open a small bracelet with the Overwatch logo on it. 

“Mama, mama, when I get big, I’ll join Overwatch and protect people just like you!” she said, not noticing how Ana gritted her teeth and paled slightly. Jack mouthed an apology to her, but it soon became clear that Fareeha was enamored with the bracelet and wasn’t about to let it go. Ana sighed, resigning herself that her brave daughter was naturally going to be attached to the idea of joining Overwatch, no matter how afraid of it she was. She just had to trust in her daughter, had to trust in Fareeha, and she was already getting lots of practice. 

“So, who wants some dinner?” 

“Look at me, of COURSE I would like to eat!” Reinhardt laughed. Jack nodded, grinning as well.

“I made a whole ham for you boys, so if you don’t eat it tonight you will be taking it home,” she told them with a wink. 

“Oh, you know us, Ana. I doubt that’ll be a problem,” Jack told her, with a chuckle. And as they sat down to the table, digging into the food and passing plates around the table so everyone could share, Ana smiled. It was a family. And she was incredibly grateful that she’d managed, in her eclectic and strange life, to give that to her wonderful, precious daughter. She’d do anything for little Fareeha…but this came naturally.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [blog!](http://kireii-yume.tumblr.com)


End file.
